bswupathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ileosa Arabasti
Full title: Queen Ileosa Arabasti, Ruler of Korvosa Description The Queen and current ruler of Korvosa. Born Ileosa Arvanxi in Cheliax, she came to Korvosa in an early age. She met with the king, Eodred Arabasti II and he married the young women after a scandalously short courtship. The king was known for a fondness for a soft touch and an arrangement like this was not completely unexpected. Eodred was suffering from old age and had continued the "Curse of the Crimson Throne" by not having been able to produce an heir, and it seemed as though he had hoped to change that by taking Ileosa as his wife. However the king fell ill and after a prolonged period of sickness, he passed away, just as you defeated Gaedren Lamm in his lair, and the throne passed to Ileosa. Ileosa is never seen without her loyal bodyguard Sabina Merrin. Barroom rumors purport them to be lovers. Ileosa herself is a vision of celestial beauty. With shining red hair, fair and pure skin and features so breathtaking that many claimed her mother to be a nymph queen, as no mortal women could possibly give birth to a beauty as she. History You discovered a brooch in Gaedren Lamm's lair that was stolen from the Queen. While delivering it at the castle, you met with the Queen and her bodyguard Sabina Merrin. She rewarded you handsomely for the return of the brooch and requested your aid in restoring order in the city, that had erupted into chaos with the death of the king and Ileosa ascending the throne. When you accepted, she sent you to meet with Cressida Kroft, who handled later assignments. After a while, the Queen proclaimed that the king was poisoned, and that his killer has been found: Trinia Sabor, a young painter, who had been hired to paint a portrait of the King and spent her last session with him only days before he first fell ill. Your subsequent capture of Trinia allowed for a quick trial and verdict of guilty You saw the queen at Trinia Sabors execution, where she delivered the final verdict on the accused, but withdrew after Blackjack saved Trinia with your help. While investigating Blood Veil the Queens name was mentioned several times. The Physician at the Wreck of the Direption denied the Queen's involvement, but Lady Andaisin mentioned that the Queen had hired her. After the plague was defeated, Ileosa rewarded you lavishly, but you noticed her grudging tone in her speech praising your actions. Shortly thereafter, Ileosa displayed her power in a shocking way: Her counter-assassination on Marcus Thalassinus and the rage displayed in initiating the Purge. You got some information on Salvator Scream on Ileosa, passed to him by Neolandus Kalepopolis. He claimed: that Ileosa murdered her husband, that she aligned with the Red Mantis and sent them after Neolandus and that she had "grown worse" in some way. After finding Neolandus, he told you what he had found out. He confirmed Salvators info and that Ileosa had been possessed by the evil in an ancient relic, the Fangs of Kazavon. Ileosa and Kazavon The first mention of Kazavon the Defiler was from Neolandus Kalepopolis. He told you that a relic of the draconic champion, the Fangs of Kazavon, were likely kept hidden in the old mastaba-pyramid foundation of Castle Korvosa, sealed away by the Shoanti that dwelt there before the city was founded who knew them as the Midnight's Teeth. Neolandus speculated that Ileosa had found it and that the evil in the Fangs had possessed her. That the Queen has apparantly forged a crown with the Fangs and are wearing them is greatly troubling.